


无字情书

by AberrationRat



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AberrationRat/pseuds/AberrationRat
Summary: PWP短完
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf
Kudos: 11





	无字情书

四周的歌声已经平歇。夜幕降临，卡拉斯加拉顿依旧明亮如昼，这里的光是洁白而柔和的，像群星的影子，从巨大的树根一路迂回向上，为整片森林都罩上一层朦胧。远征队正在入睡，坠入一个或悲伤或疲惫的梦，甘道夫的意外坠落或轻或重地影响了每一个人。

Legolas一直醒着，只身沿低矮的石阶向下走，果然在稍远一点的地方找到了那个一直不肯休息的人类。微光中Aragorn的背影看上去比月亮更孤独，Legolas皱眉，一声不吭地上前坐来人类旁边，贴近对方的身侧。

不该是孤独的，他想，至少有他在的情况下。他们都默契地没说话，可精灵似乎不太习惯眼下的氛围，便低声询问Aragorn，你在想什么。

“他们正在失去希望，Legolas。”Aragorn低叹，他顿了顿，最终还是决定补充道，“我担心他们会没有走完这条路的信心。”

“你知道我们能行，Aragorn。”精灵安慰他，尽量使自己的声音听上去充满活力，“即便失去了甘道夫，可我们还有你。”

是啊，是啊。他们还有Aragorn，一个天生的领袖，沉稳又可靠。充满智慧的灰袍巫师在下坠之前喊了这个男人的名字，知道日后谁最适合成为那个做决定的人，抗下重负，在所有人失去希望的时候成为支柱。

静谧的空气里也充斥满哀伤，Aragorn在自己的名字中央听见悄然落下的责任，一时间竟怔得不知所措，太突然了，像多变的天气，大雨无兆降临，压得叫人喘不过气。逃离墨瑞亚矿洞之前那一声呼唤带来的震颤仍在脑海里回响。即便是此刻，他也尚不能迅速接受这些变故。

所以这个游侠只是疲惫地阖上双眼，安静靠在精灵的身上，什么也不想，企图借此回避忧虑的心绪。他闻见风里有淡淡的花香，混杂潮湿的草木气息，Legolas轻声在他耳畔呢喃，说无论任何时候，我都会陪在你身边，在任何你需要的时候。

Aragorn淡淡地笑了一下，没有说话，却轻轻哼起一首略带忧伤的歌谣，是Legolas不熟悉的曲调。

“你这次唱的是什么。”

很久之前Legolas记得自己曾问过类似的问题。在旷野、在溪涧、在树根盘踞的林间，前方行走的人类游侠唱着自己的歌。于是他便问，你这次唱的又是什么意思。

Aragorn通常笑而不语。彼时男人的脸上还望不见眼下这般沧桑，肩上也没有沉重命运压下的担子。仿佛游侠就只是游侠，而Legolas也只是一个时不时跟在他身后的精灵。

Aragorn不善于作词，他只是把自己看到想到的唱进歌里——幽池的芦苇、水中的睡莲，精灵的装束和眼眸。

有时候他真像个诗人，Legolas想。荒芜的原野便是这个游侠的浪漫。一草一木、一丘一壑，都被编进低沉的吟唱里，随着风悄悄飘走，古老，又含蓄。

这是只属于Aragorn的秘语。后来Legolas思来想去，才知道他唱了那么多，其实每一句都不过在说我爱你。

年轻的回忆，懵懂的精灵尚不懂欢喜的含义，却也下定要追随的决心。于是出现在每个Aragorn需要的时候。

在每个对方需要的时候，譬如此时此刻。Legolas凑过去亲吻Aragorn的额角，轻柔得像落下的羽毛，却足以有抚慰和治愈的力量。对方捧下他的脸吻他的唇，Legolas便乖顺地向后倒去。

大抵是Aragorn的错觉，精灵银色的短袍在黑夜中闪烁夺目，仿若染上了明月的光，敞开的领口半掩一段白皙的脖颈。Legolas的发丝比往日更柔软、更让人的手指流连忘返，散落一地，像细碎的星子在林间的地面流淌，温柔缠住Aragorn的指尖。

所有值得担忧的事都在吻中化为幻象，他此刻只在意精灵优美的身段和被褪去的衣裳。Legolas的舌尖和他的那双眼一样多情缱绻。灵活滑进Aragorn的唇齿间，轻柔纠缠，他搂下男人的脖颈，催促邀请。Aragorn下巴的胡茬带来最细微的摩擦与挑逗，习惯于握住剑柄的双手此刻握住了精灵的腰肢。

这段身体姣好敏感，在夜色中泛着粉红。Legolas闭上眼睛，接受每一次深深浅浅的探索，微凉的空气沾上他发颤的皮肤。精灵咬紧下唇不出声，尽力吞咽下身的不适。

“已经太久了，”Aragorn的声音传来，“你的身体在诉说思念。”

湿热的吻落至Legolas紧锁的眉间。他在体内咽下四根手指时难耐低喘，听见细微的水声跟自己的心跳一样刺耳。

他放低了自己的声音轻唤对方的名字，颤抖着请求男人进来。

Aragorn。Legolas说，你不需如此小心翼翼。

本以为自己做好了准备，可对方进入时他还是没忍住眼泪。Aragorn将他揽入怀里，结合的地方便嵌入更深的领域。他小声呜咽，搂紧眼前的人，手臂圈紧了对方的肩膀，啜泣和呻吟都堵在Aragorn身上被自己的眼泪浸湿的布料里。身下每一次撞击都在扼杀Legolas的一线理智。他们太久没做，Aragorn却仍记得怎样让两人最快乐。微光笼罩着他们，Legolas的视线因为快感和眼泪而模糊。坚硬的挺进尽力放缓又克制，他抓住Aragorn的脊背，仰头无声喘息，忍不住感叹这极富野性的、常与刀光剑影和热血黄沙相伴的人类何时掌握了温柔的要旨。他顶得他上下颠簸不住颤抖，身体每个角落都因为快感欢愉在呐喊欢呼。

他们无人出声，沉默的交合，日月更替一样心照不宣。星光在此地汇集，高雅的歌声由此乍然飘远，这是精灵国的中心。

在这片神圣之地，发生一场掩人耳目又极大逼近着肆无忌惮的恣意，这算不算一种亵渎。

Legolas不知道。

但是只是为了这个人。Aragorn有力的双手扣住他的腰窝，深沉的爱意像身下的动作一样汹涌难抵。“Leggy。”Aragorn在喊他，嘴唇贴在精灵的尖耳朵旁边，吻他泛红的耳尖。Legolas绝不瘦弱，却就像任何一个精灵的那样轻盈，像拥抱一个梦，下一秒就会醒来，他的薄唇和细腿，金发和多情的蓝眼睛，发软的腰和火热的内里——美妙的种族——那么快乐又那么悲伤，一边绝望一边淋漓欢畅。这是Aragorn心底最柔软的眷恋，他竭力抱紧对方，连肉体和灵魂都要统统揉在一起。粗长的肉刃一次次劈开湿热柔软的穴壁，泥泞又紧致，兴奋地包裹、挽留他。

“啊……Aragorn。”身下的人承受不住剧烈的撞击，发出小声的低吟，每一声都那么细微，像爪子抓挠Aragorn的心。

Legolas一切都只是为了他，为了他这个人，肯在阴郁的夜晚赤裸身体，与他分享欲望，在快感中央一起失神迷乱。而今夜他们什么都不必想，只是相拥和寻欢。

Legolas的蜷曲的手指死死扣在Aragorn的肩膀上。Aragorn珍惜地亲吻精灵泪湿的脸庞，热汽从Legolas湿润发红的唇间飘走，立刻就消失在了空气里，只有裹挟着随之而出的几句话在久久回荡。

Legolas说，我爱你。他嘴唇张合，用被顶到破碎颤抖的嗓音吐出几个音节，“My love，”他说，“……my King——”最后的这句话在高潮中只剩下了叹息般的音量。天一亮，他的人类便将征战险途，而不是伏于他的胸膛。无论如何，请让他平安。

Aragorn被陡然紧缩的甬道夹得头皮发麻，他抓住这一刻感受Legolas因高潮而紧致异常的身体，在他的怀中不住痉挛，意乱情迷的模样跟此前每一个类似的旖旎的夜晚如出一辙，可全然不再像平时那个机敏迅捷的精灵了。

一片隐秘的领地，如今淌满了用他的名字命名的河流。

每次欢爱之后Legolas总是更依赖他，便开始说一些不着边际的话：“无论什么时候，”那声音里满是哀切，“请一定留在我身边——只要你还在这里，我、我们就都还有希望。”

男人失笑，现在Legolas反倒成了那个需要安慰的人。Aragorn与他额头相贴，释放过的下身依旧留在Legolas体内。他拉起对方的手放在自己胸口，低声说你用心听这里。

这是Aragorn的歌，连同人类胸口的温度一起流入Legolas的心，在其间回荡徘徊，像涟漪敲打湖岸，一圈圈扩大、散开了。群星爬过一半的夜空，万籁俱寂，只剩这阵旋律独自回响，汇入Legolas心跳的节奏，仿佛那永恒不停歇的器官只为此跳动。

那是爱。他想。

FIN


End file.
